Ultra From Hell Phase II
Dialogue A dark cloud loomed over the city's sky, but this time, the EDF was ready. John pulled out a Photon Shotgun, as everyone else pulled out Photon Lasers Soon, the EDF received a transmission Rom the cloud Dark Surged Ultra: Hello Earth Defense Force, I am Ultraman Jet, and I serve The Darkness One. Jose: what do you want? Dark Surged Ultraman Jet: Oh, just the Earth, is that a problem? Caboose: you can have it. Dark Surged Ultraman Jet: wait? Really? Everyone but Caboose: Hell no! Dark Surged Ultraman Jet: (Grunts) then watch this (snaps fingers)! Then Darkness started to infect all the humans on a city block. People were screaming and yelling Dark Surged Ultraman Jet: Attack my minions! The humans ran to the base and banged at the door Charles: we have to kill them! John: no, they are people still. We cannot hurt them. Charles: then what do we do? Amy: nothing I guess. Jose: nothing! Amy are you nuts? John: maybe Zach can help. Max: he says no, but he did say his brother can. Jose: does he mean Ultraman Kain? Max: he says yes, Kain can heal, Zach can't. John: Zach will need to get an Ultra Sign to call him. Max turned into Ultraman Zach. Zach sent up an Ultra Sign. Minutes later, Kain flew down Zach told Kain to heal the people. Kain did so, and the EDF let the people in for refuge. Jose: can we use MechaGodzilla? John: sure. Dark Surged Ultraman Jet appeared Dark Surged Ultraman Jet: fine, just as Kal did, I will call my backup. A Dark Surged Gomora and a Dark Surged Reigubas appeared from the sky. Dark Surged Ultraman Jet: well, we're even then Ultraman Zach. But I want win so... A Dark Surged Bemstar appeared from the sky, with a Dark Surged Alien Baltan. John: do we call Mothra? Jose: no, I thi... MechaGodzilla was hit by Gomora's horns. Jose: Sir, let's use the Absolute 0 Ray! John: hmph, we could freeze these kaiju! Computer: Preparing Absolute 0 Ray in 10...9....8....7 The Baltan hit MechaGodzilla in the right arm. Computer: Firing Absolute 0 Ray. MechaGodzilla's chest opened to reveal a freeze Ray. MechaGodzilla blasted Gomora with the Absolute 0 Ray, freezing it. The Baltan grabbed MechaGodzilla by the neck and threw it on the ground. Amy: Aaaaaah! Caboose: weeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....! John whoa! Ultraman Kain used the Kellium Shot and blew up the Alien. Ultraman Zach was fighting Jet, and was losing. Bemstar then tackled Kain, and Kain's color timer started to blink. Reigubas grabbed MechaGodzilla by the arms and started to crush it's them. Kain got up and tackled Reigubas, and then got on top of him, punching him repeatedly, until Reigubas died. Bemstar then started to take energy from Kain, almost killing him until... John: Jose! Fire the...Back... missiles! MechaGodzilla was lying on it's side, and it couldn't get up. The missiles hit Bemstar, and the monster was dazed. Kain got up and used an Ultra Cutter to kill Bemstar. Zach had turned to Shine Mode, and tried keeping up with the Dark Surged Ultra's swift chops. Ultraman Jet.was fast, but missed Zach once, and Zach Karate-Chopped him in the face. Ultraman Jet: Argh! One hit wasn't enough, and they got back to fighting. Kain was extremely beat, and was about to die. Kain: Zach... I won't die, but I want you to take my healing powers. Kain then gave Zach the ability to heal, and a new mode: Nature Mode! Zach turned green. Kain: use the heal beam. Kain then fell unconscious. Zach shot a green beam from his hand, and Ultraman Jet was healed. Ultraman Jet: what did I do? Ultraman Zach: you were infected with Darkness, but don't worry, you're safe now. Ultraman Jet: thank you Zach, I will go back to the Land of Light, and I'll take your brother. Ultraman Zach: Thanks! Charles: That was so cool! Caboose: I like green. Amy: Green? How many modes do you have? Zach put up 4 fingers, then disappeared. See the Next Episode: the King of the Monsters Returns! Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes